wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Terashima Yufu
'''Terashima Yufu (寺嶋由芙, テラシマ ユフ) is a Japanese idol as part of Dear Stage. She was a first-generation member of BiS, and became a soloist after leaving the group. ]] ]] ]] Biography BiS, 2011-2013 In April 2011, Terashima appeared on the compilation album Ultimate!! Girls Revolution1 for the song "Tsundere Syndrome". On July 9th 2011, a day after her 20th birthday, Terashima was announced as a member of BiS, replacing Yokoyama Rina who had withdrawn a couple of months prior. As BiS was still promoting My Ixxx at the time, Terashima was added to much of the promotional material, despite not actually contributing on the single. On October 19th, Terashima Yufu's first single as part of BiS, nerve, was released. In Fall 2012, Terashima voiced herself in the anime Backstage idol story alongside other members of BiS. She also starred in the film Idol Is Dead alongside Pour Lui and Hirano Nozomi, who were members of BiS at the time. The same month, her only full-length studio album as a BiS member, also called IDOL is DEAD, was released. Terashima Yufu's final single in BiS, BiSimulation, was released March 13th, 2013. On May 26th, Terashima graduated from BiS due to frequent arguments with Pour Lui over the direction BiS should take. Miss iD and solo career, 2013- After her departure from BiS, Terashima Yufu took part in Miss iD 2014, where she ranked 4th and won the Amaterasu Special Award. Through Miss iD, she was able to find support to begin her solo career on the major label Universal Music. Terashima Yufu's first solo single, #Yuflight, was released on Feburary 26th, 2014. In the summer, she formed the unit Yufu♬Mari with Dorothy Little Happy member Takahashi Mari. They had previously worked together on the BiS & Dorothy Little Happy collaborative single GET YOU. Their single, HOTARU, was released July 2nd. On August 1st, Terashima's first mini-album Suki ga Hajimaru was released. Just five days later she released her second single, Campanula no Yuutsu. She ended the year with the release of Suki ga Hajimaru II on December 9th and Neko ni Naritai! on December 17th. Terashima Yufu switched labels from Universal to EMI in 2015. Her first release of 2015 was the Oomori Seiko-penned single Fuhehehehehehehe Dai Sakusen. On November 11th, she released her fifth single, Iyahaya Feeling, under the name "Terashima Yufu with Yuruffies". On September 21st 2016, Terashima released her first full-length solo studio album, Watashi ni Naru. Terashima Yufu released three singles in 2017. Her first release of the year was Tenshi no Telepathy on March 22nd. It was followed by the summer-themed single Watashi wo Ryokou ni Tsuretette on July 12th. Finally, she released Shiranai Dareka ni Dakarete mo Ii on November 8th. Terashima's second studio album, Kimi ga Chiru, was released April 25th, 2018. A new single, Kimi ni Toropitaina, was released October 17th, 2018. In 2019, Terashima celebrated her fifth anniversary as a soloist. She opened a second YouTube channel containing the full-length versions of all of her previous music videos (until then, only shortened versions of the videos were posted to YouTube). On April 17th, 2019, Terashima Yufu released another single, Ii Onna wo Yoroshiku. The single commemorated her fifth anniversary and was released with a special edition Blu-ray containing all of her music videos to date. It was followed by Koi no Daisankaku Kankei in September. In February 2020, Yufu will release a single, Yuflight II. It received a digital pre-release in January, on the day of its announcement. Personal Life Terashima Yufu dreamed to become an idol from childhood, when she was a big fan of Morning Musume. She graduated with a degree in Japanese Literature from Waseda University in March 2014. Discography * For solo material, see Terashima Yufu Solo Discography * For everything else, see Terashima Yufu Discography Featured In Lyrics Written IDOL is DEAD * urge over kill of love B-Sides * CRACK CRACK Trivia * Pandas are her favourite animal * Her favourite colour is pink. However, her BiS member colour was blue. * Strongly dislikes Pour Lui and does not like to talk about her time in BiS. However, she has very occasionally performed Taiyou no Jumon at her solo lives. * Loves mascot characters and frequently uses them in her performances. * On July 8th 2014 she received the best birthday present she could possibly wish for when BiS finally disbanded. * Two years later, she received the worst birthday present she could possibly imagine when BiS reformed. Gallery YufuKoino.jpg|Promoting Koi no Daisankaku Kankei YuffyIionna.jpg|Promoting Ii Onna wo Yoroshiku Kimi ni Toropitaina.jpg|thumb|200x200px|Promoting Kimi ni Toropitaina RUqmUZcF 400x400.jpg|Promoting Kimi ga Chiru Yuffie IDOL.jpg|Promoting GET YOU Yuffie PPCC.jpgPromoting PPCC Yuffie Watashininaru.jpg|Promoting Watashi ni Naru Watashi wo Ryokou Yuffie.jpg|Promoting Watashi wo Ryokou ni Tsuretette Yuffie .jpg|Promoting Shiranai Dareka ni Dakarete mo Ii Yuffie -0.jpg|Promoting Iyahaya Feeling Yuffie Neko.jpg|Promoting Neko ni Naritai! Yuffie Miss iD.jpg|Miss iD 2014 Category:BiS Category:Soloists Category:Miss iD Category:Graduated Category:BiS Members Category:2013 Departures Category:2011 Additions Category:1991 Births Category:1st Generation BiS Category:DearStage Category:Members Active Before WACK